degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 8: Accidents Waiting To Happen
Catie is in an interrigation room, all alone. Officer Linguini enters. Kelly: Well then Miss Hartley, what kind of trouble did you get into today? Catie: I already told you, I was framed. Kelly: '''It's funny, that friend of your's, Kaylin is it? Her sister said the same thing. She was, ''Kelly get's into her face. '' '''Kelly: Framed. Catie: '''I don't know what else to say, I'm innocent. '''Kelly: Do you know who would have framed you then? Catie: Well, She hesitates. '' '''Catie:' No, I have no idea. Kelly: Well, I have nothing else to say. Meanwhile, Hanna, Aria and Caleb are over at the shop with the three other Liars and Xav, Catie's father. '' '''Sarah:' This must be some misunderstanding. Victoria: I wish it was. I know what I saw. Kaylin: Listen Vicky. Kaylin walks up to her. '' '''Kaylin: '''I thought you trusted us. Dang was I wrong. '''Caleb': Calm, Kaylin. Kaylin: Stay out of it, you goon. Hanna: '''Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that. '''Kaylin: Get a room. Xav: Woah, Woah, Woah. Can we all just stay calm? It's silent. '' '''Xav': Hanna, can you and Caleb go to the car, I'll right there. Hanna and Caleb leave. '' '''Kaylin: '''I'm sorry guys. I'm just not myself. '''Sarah: '''I understand. It's just been hard. '''Dani: '''I'm just remembering all the good moments we had with her. This is so different. It's like we're in a different world. ''We flashback to the five girls driving. They are singing Beyonce songs and eating cookies. '' '''Alex:' Best vacation ever! Dani: I know right? They continue driving, until they stop at Dani's house. Derek, who is only 12 at the time, runs up. '' '''Derek:' Hi Dani! Dani: Hey, Derek! How have you guys been? Derek: Good, well except that mom and dad are fighting, again. Dani: Oh, well. I'll be right there okay? Alex: If you ever need me to do something, you know where to find me. Dani: Uhh, okay? Dani gets out of the car, and walks to the house with Derek. The car drives away, and Dani waves. BACK TO THE PRESENT. '' '''Sarah: '''I know what you mean. '''Aria:' Guys, I know you don't know me very well, but if you ever need anything, you know where to contact me. I've gone through similair situations, I have felt the emotions you are feeling. I can help you guys if you want. Kaylin: We really appreciate it. Thanks, Aria. Aria gets up and leaves. '' ''Cam, Samuel and Damian come up to the store. '' '''Cam:' Are you all alright? Cam runs up and hugs Sarah. '' '''Sarah': Dad, I'm fine. Dani: Catie was framed. Damian: Framed? Kaylin: Yeah, like Tori. Damian: Wow. Who is targetting you all like this? It's sick. I hope she'll get off like Tori did. Xav: She better. Samuel (Dani's father), get's a phone call. He walks off to take the call. '' '''Damian:' Well, we better go, right Kay? Tori's making dinner. Kaylin: '''Never thought I would have heard those words come out of your mouth. '''Damian: I didn't either. That's why we're getting some chinese food first. They walk off. '' '''Sarah': Well, dad, let's go. Cam: Yeah, I have some work to do at home. Let's go. They leave as well. Samuel comes back. '' '''Samuel:' I'm sorry honey, but something's come up. Dani: But dad, I thought we were going out to eat tonight. Samuel: I'm sorry honey, we're going to have to do it another day. Dani: But dad. Samuel: Sorry honey. You and Derek can fry up some noodles from last night if you want. He leaves. Dani looks sad, and frustrated at the same time. She gets out her phone. '' '''Dani:' Hi Yazzy. Do you want to help me? You'll see. Catie is still with Kelly in the interrogation room. '' '''Kelly:' The detectives are still looking for more evidence. But it doesn't look too good for you, now does it? Catie: '''Whatever, nobody has to believe me. I know I'm innocent. '''Kelly: You say that in court, and then tell me how that works out, okay? Catie: Bitch. Kelly: What did you say? Catie: I said you were a BITCH. Ever since Alex died you've been nothing but nosy and judgy. You aren't helping this town, you're just a burdon. It's silent for a few seconds. '' '''Kelly:' Well, I'm sorry you feel that way. Kelly walks away, leaving Catie behind, who goes and sits back in her chair. At the same time, Yazzy, Kieran, Chad, Chris, Ari and Tori arrive at Dani's house. '' '''Chris:' A party? I'm all for it. Dani: Just know that I wasn't going to invite you, you ass. Chris: Oh, thank you. I'm taking that one as a compliment. Dani: '''Oh just go away. '''Ari: Don't listen to him, let's just go over there. Dani and Ari walk away, and Tori turns to Chris. '' '''Tori': Bitch. Chris: Says you? Tori: Just so you know, if you say that to me one more time, I will shove your head so far up your ass that you'll never get it out, okay? Chris: '''Whatever. ''Chris walks away. '' '''Kieran: Wow. That was pretty impressive. Yazzy: Tell me about it. Kaylin and Sarah walk through the door. '' '''Sarah': Who's read to Parrrty?? Chad: Um.. Kieran: Did she? Kaylin: Yes, she found the flask. Don't ask about it. Tori: The party hasn't even started yet. Kaylin: I said, not to ask about it. It's one hour later and the party is getting wild. It seems though as if everyone is at this party. Even Lucas is there, despite all the hardships. Everyone is just having a great time together. Derek walks in the door. Dani sees him and walks over to him. '' '''Dani:' Oh hey Derek! Derek: '''You threw a party, without me? '''Dani: You're a sophomore, Derek. These parties aren't for you. Just go upstairs okay. They look over to the staircase, where couples are making out. '' '''Derek:' You want me to disturb that? Dani: That's a good point. Um, just go to the basement, maybe? Derek leaves, and the party continues. Dani goes to the bathroom to reapply her make-up, when she gets a text message . “This is one hell of a party –A” '' ''A picture is attached of a person in a black hoodie surrounded by people. Dani sees the picture, and right away goes to the living room to find the figure. She runs through all the people, until she suddenly spots the figure. It sees Dani, and runs off. Dani runs after it, until she trips over somone's shoe, and falls. The black figure escapes. '' '''Dani:' Dammit. It's now 11 PM, and everyone is still dancing and having a good time. Suddenly a bang is heard. Nobody knows what has happened, until they all look to the stairs. Lucas falls from the stairs.. TO THE CONTINUED Category:Blog posts